It is known to test vehicle components on test stands to determine, for example, the characteristics thereof and to improve the characteristics if required. However, the larger and bulkier these components are, the greater the cost required for the tests. Finally, before their production launch, motor vehicles are driven onto test tracks specifically designed for this purpose and, using large electronic measuring systems, are examined for their functionality and for potential weaknesses which may still be present. Due to their dimensions, such test tracks have hitherto not been accommodated inside a building. This has the disadvantage, however, that the entire test track is subjected to environmental conditions and is thus susceptible to damage so that tests carried out in succession are never able to be performed under identical conditions.
A particularity when testing vehicle tires is that the tires have to be tested for service life, material stability, running behavior and for their braking properties. As the tests are also carried out under extreme conditions, such as for example wet conditions, and with the application of salt or snow and ice, test stands which are located inside a building are primarily used for this purpose.
Such a rolling test stand is described in DE 20 2005 006 771 U1, for example. The rolling test stand permits the testing of vehicle components and thus also of vehicle tires on a rolling test stand, wherein the test stand is located in a building which is equipped with ventilation and climate technology. This has the advantage that in this case salt sprays are also able to be produced and weathering of the test components is possible. Also mentioned in the publication is the possibility of implementing the operating functions of a driver by a robot and/or by remote operation or remote control.
A slightly different test facility inside a building is described in JP 09061307 A, where air resistance tests may be tested on a rolling test stand directly on a mass-produced motor vehicle.
All these very advantageous possibilities, however, only permit the testing of a vehicle in an artificially produced system, resulting in a lack of realistic tests. To date, the properties of a vehicle tire can therefore only be tested to a limited extent and in an unsatisfactory manner under real, natural conditions, that is on the road surface and under environmental conditions, which is why, unfortunately, deviations between several successive test runs also have to be taken into account.